The Torturing of Starsky
by ollie bear
Summary: This story was written in response to the Lost Shoe challenge at the Starksy and Hutch friends yahoo group.


This story was written in response to the "Lost Shoe" challenge at the Starsky and Hutch friends yahoo group and in response to a dare posed by Jill at that same group.

Thanks to Eli for once again being my muse. You're the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Starsky and Hutch, but if I did I would have lots of fun!!! And, yes I would share…maybe.

**The Torturing of Starsky**

Ollie Bear

Starsky was amazed at the direction his mind was going as he was being tortured in his own home. Take for instance the bowl of ice cream one of his tormentors had sat on the coffee table in front of him. He had never really watched ice cream melt before. It doesn't happen all at once, but rather slowly as the ice crystals melt...Why he was finding this fascinating he hadn't a clue. Perhaps it was his minds way of protecting him from the events going on around him.

It all started when he came home from work. As soon as he opened his apartment door the smaller torturer, nicknamed "Killer", surprised him by pouncing on him, making him trip and then had ripped his shoe off and tore it to shreds. Right then and there he should have run, but he was tackled by the other two "intruders" and made to sit on the couch in a not so comfortable position. There was someone on each side of him and Killer was stationed at the door. Silently he wished he had he had gone out for a beer with Hutch. Instead he told the blonde he had a headache and was going home and nap. At least the headache part was not a lie.

The next few hours were filled with an onslaught of questions, hard slaps to the back, pinches on his face, flickering lights, and screams of delight from his afflicters of pain.

Suddenly his phone rang. The brunet went to answer it, praying it was Hutch and he would some how escape from this hell hole. Abruptly the brunet was pushed down onto the couch. Instead the phone was answered by the eldest member of the "gang". As the receiver was placed back into its cradle, Starsky's mother squealed in delight. "Rebecca, hurry and prepare some more snacks. Ken is coming over."

Looking at her son, Rachel Starsky chastised him, "Why didn't you tell Ken we were in town?"

_Sorry buddy. I tried to protect you. _

Not waiting for her son to answer Rachel continued on, "Ken may have missed the wedding film but, at least we haven't looked at the photographs and slides yet. Ruth had the best photographer. He took over five-hundred pictures and made two-hundred slides. She is such a dear letting me bring the movies, photo albums and slides with me and her mom. We knew you and Ken would enjoy them. Both of you seemed so disappointed when your Captain wouldn't give you time off to attend the wedding. So, we decided to bring the wedding to you."

_Gee thanks mom. Well, at least we didn't have to endure the wedding party and all the guests._

Aunt Rebecca chimed in, "Davey, sweetheart, I am sorry about Killer. With Ruth on her honeymoon, I had no one to watch him. I could not bear to leave him home alone with your Uncle Sal. Killer is cutting teeth and he just loves to shoe on tennis shoes. Here's some money for a new pair."

"No, I am not going to take your money. They were an old pair, but I will need shoes for work tomorrow. Tell you what, I am going to go out and get a new pair right now. I saw the film and I'll see the photos some other time."

"But, we're only here for one day. Tomorrow we're going to San Diego to see your Cousin Levi. He and his family couldn't come for the wedding either. Why aren't bosses more understanding? Why would taking inventory of shoes and polishing bowling balls be more important than his sisters wedding?"

_Wow. Good excuse. Cousin Levi is smarter than I thought. Maybe he can think of a way to get me out of Hutch's sister's nephews whatever it is. Spending more than an hour with that family and those screaming brats was more than he could handle. _

"I'm sorry ma. I'd love to stay. But, you know Captain Dobey. He would frown on me calling in sick because I had no shoes." Reaching over he gave his mom a hug and a kiss and ran out the door before she could protest any further.

Just as he reached his car door, Hutch pulled up. "Hey buddy, where are you going? What happened to your shoe? Is your mom okay?"

"Yeah she's okay. Look, just hop in the car with me. In a couple of minutes we'll have dispatch call and tell her we got called out on an emergency. With any luck by the time we get back, she and my aunt will be packed and ready to go to San Diego."

Long ago Hutch had learned to trust his partner without question. He got into the Torino, hit the siren and held on as Starsky peeled out. The blonde couldn't wait to find out what had happened. What could cause the brunet to flee his home and leave his mom and aunt there alone? Before he could ask, Starsky, mumbled something about watching ice cream melt.

"Huh? What does ice cream have to do with your mom?"

"Let's just say you owe me. I have saved you from an evening of pure torture in which watching ice cream melt is the most interesting event in the world."


End file.
